Return
by Sinubi
Summary: Her name was Terra. She was gifted with extordinary powers. And cursed with it as well." When Terra returns from her rocky exterior how is Beast Boy going to react. Him and Raven have fallen in love, but he still feels for Terra. His heart tears in two.
1. Return of a Long Lost Friend

Rocks crumble into little pieces of dirt and fall to the floor. She slowly opens her eyes. The sun comes through cracks of the wall and hits her face. She squints her eyes only to see darkness and the little pieces of dust floating in the air. The takes a step down from the bolder she was standing on. She stumbles a bit but catches her self before she falls. She stands up straight and smirks.

"Alive Beast Boy, Alive!" she says with a grin on her face as she walks off into the distance.

---- Titans' Tower ----

"It is my fucking controller Cyborg!!!!" Beast Boy yells clutching on to the video game controller for dear life.

"No you Tofu fucker! It's mine!" he says head butting Beast Boy and snatching the controller for himself.

Raven walks in and stands next to Beast Boy. She stands there with no expression. Beast Boy and Cyborg flinch. They didn't know what she was thinking of doing.

All of a sudden she grabs Beast Boy and passionately kisses him. Beast Boy's eyes shoot open. But after a couple of seconds he closes his eyes and kisses back. Beast Boy's normally green face was now as red as a rose. So was Raven's.

Cyborg stands there for a bit. A little sad since he didn't have no lover. Starfire and Robin had a thing for each other. He would often hear there bed slamming into the ground and Starfire screaming. Since his room was right next to there's most of his items on his walls would shake and fall off breaking on the hard carpeted floor.

"Um. Okay," he says sitting down and starts to play the video game again.

All of a sudden the room starts to blink red. The alarm started to go off. Robin and Starfire run out. Starfire's shirt is practically falling off her. Once he sees Cyborg looking he picks up her shirt.

"Titans' Trouble. The city is being attacked by some girl. The women on the phone didn't tell who though. We just will have to look on our own," Robin tells the team glaring evilly at Cyborg.

"Well, we'll just have to look where the most destruction is," Raven says letting go of Beast Boy's grasp.

They run out of the tower.

---- In the City ----

As Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven fly in the air. Starfire is holding up Robin rather closely. And Beast Boy is struggling to hold up Cyborg. But Raven helps him and she smiles to him. It was the first time he seen her smile at him.

All of a sudden a big gray cloud of smoke covers a area of the city. They quickly zoom over to the seen.

Beast Boy lets go of Cyborg when he gets to the ground. The cloud starts to disperse. Beast Boy walks forward a bit.

The girl's blond hair floats in the wind. Her skinny body walks over slowly. He saw her face. It was Terra. She returned. Beast Boy then looks at her chest. It was remarkable bigger then he remembered. But then he snapped out of it.

"Terra?!" Beast Boy says in a low whisper. He was so surprised it was as if his voice left him. His heart started to beat so hard he could see his chest raise with every pump.

"Beast Boy!" tears come to her eyes and drip down her cheeks. She runs over to him and hugs him. She snuggles her head in his chest.

"Oh Beast Boy how I longed to do this to you before," she said grasping his tighter.

He was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. He just held her in his arms.

All of a sudden a green light whooshed past Beast Boy's face. Terra went flying into the wall. She laded on the ground for a second but got up.

"I will not fall for your tricks this time Terra. Wait. Terra?!" Starfire says completely shocked.

Raven's eyes glare. She knew how much Beast Boy loved Terra. Her heart races. She never wanted Terra to return.

"I come in peace this time. I know it was wrong of me to go to Slade but I wanted my powers to be in my control. But he manipulated me and used them for himself. But in the end. I killed him. Don't you owe me any props for killing him?" she explains to them.

"No. You tried to kill us in your quest to control your powers. We can't forgive you," Raven snaps.

Robin thinks for a minute.

"Well, she made a bad choice and when I worked for Slade you guys excepted me back. Maybe a second chance is in order?" Robin tells the team.

"You already gave her a second chance!" Cyborg yells.

But then Terra picked up a block of stone. It levitated in the air.

"Look. On this slab of stone you wrote. _Terra A Teen Titan._ Doesn't that mean I am still a friend."

"You were," Raven barks back.

"Wait. Please at least let her stay a little bit. She been cramped in stone for 2 years. At least we can give her her old room. Till we figure something out," Starfire announces.

"I guess," Robin answers.

Terra smiles. Raven gives her a dark look as they fly home.

---- Titans' Tower ----

"Oh my god. You kept my room. It is exactly as I left it!" Terra says running around the room she left 2 years ago.

Beast Boy watches her in the distance. He was transformed into a mouse in her room. He was happy and sad that see was back. Because since she was gone he fallen in love with Raven. What was he to do?

Terra then says that she is tried and is going to bed. Beast Boy darted out of the room. The iron doors slam shut barely missing his little tail. He turns back and sighs in relief. He walks a little bit. A goes into his room.

(A/N: Oh yeah. Teen Titan Fanfic. Gotta love that Beast Boy. I know I do. Kiss Kiss Hug Hug for Beast Boy. But I still love my Inu-Yasha more. Hehe. Okies. R&R please!!!! YEAH READ AND REVIEW! Ya do it. DO IT. Lol Ritsuki. Okay. Well this is my 2nd fanfic next to A Demon's Heart. Read and Review that one too!!! Okay. Buh Bye Love yous readers.)


	2. Joyce the Computer of Mayhem!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM. GOD DAMN IT!

---- That Morning ----

Cyborg woke up from his regenerator. He stands up with the manly urges he used to get when he was only human. He blushes. _' Its been a while ... friend.'_

He opens the metal doors confining him in his room. His head swishes side to side looking for any signs of his friends being up. He rushes out the door in a hurry. He gets into the living room. Rushes down the stairs. Jumps in front of his trusty computer. He smiles.

He presses the button on the tower then the monitor. A big happy sign comes on the screen spelling the words saying " Welcome Cyborgy... My boo!"

He snuggles his head on the screen. _' I love you.'_

His black plump lips kiss the screen.

" Oh that taste sweet my Cygey Poo!" the computer said giggling.

" Come on my sweet baby. Lets have some fun," He says feeling the computer up.

The disc drive opened up. " Now where's my magic sick, Babe!?"

" Right here Baby," He then presses a button and a metal slab pops out. He feels around inside. " Now where is he?" he feels around a bit. " There he is!" He pulls out his black cock. (a/n: EWWW!!!!)

" Oh that's the stuff!"

He then inserts it into the drive. His eyes roll to the back of his head with pleasure. A window pops up. " YOU GOT SPERM!!!!"

" Hella Tight!" he says with tingling coursing through his mechanical body.

The computer begins to moan with joy... Sexual Joy! He begins to kiss the stand of the monitor. He loved her so much since he doesn't have a real love in his life since he is half human half computer. He always had to masturbate with this computer, he named Joyce.

Starfire walks in the room and sees this horrific sight. But she isn't in shock. She thinks he is recharging or something. She walks over kindly to him. She picks up a necklace made of Gooplinsponk she made for him last night after she had the time of her life with robin.

" Hello Friend! Please except this necklace made of the finest Gooplinsponk from the planet of tam... OH MY GODDNESS!" She screams when she realizes that his black woohoo ( as she calls it ) was inside the computer.

" Um. Cyborg. Why are you getting pleasure from this technology?"

" GAH STARFIRE!" He screams realizing that she was watching.

" Cyborg?"

" AH JOYCE TURN OFF TURN OFF!!" He yelled to the computer forgetting that when she turned off she closes her disc drive.

" Joyce?"

Right then the disc drive closed on his dick. He screams in pain. Waking everyone from they pleasant slumber. They all rush from their rooms into the living quarters. They all scream in fright.

" Oh. Damn that gotta hurt!" Beast Boy said as his eye twitches.

" Cyborg! RIP IT OUT RIP IT OUT!" Robin screams to Cyborg trying to help him out.

Cyborg then tries to take in out. The pain was over bearing. He screamed and moaned out in pain. Finally blood went everywhere after a loud cracking noise. Tears pour from his eyes. His cock wilts to the side.

" His wiener broke?!?!?!?!?" Terra yells.

Cyborg runs out of the room grabbing his balls in embarrassment. Raven then walks over to the tower of the computer. She bends down and looks at the disc drive. She cringes at the sight of white goo all over it. Yes. It was smegma. She closes her eyes and presses the open button. It opens up. She screams in horror. The first time they ever heard her scream was right there.

She points. Her finger shaking. All the girls rush over. They all stare in horror.

" IT'S A WEINER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all scream in unison.

" WHAT!" Beast Boy screams.

" It was his wiener that cracked! It is broken. Terra was right! YAY TERRA!" Starfire hugs the confused girl.

Beast Boy walks over to Raven. " Poor Joyce."

The computer then turned on. " NO HAPPY JOYCE!"

They stand there confused at the talking computer. They all think _' The computer is alive!?'_ They stare in fear.

---- later that day ----

Robin comes down the stairs to grab a bite to eat. He sees Starfire stuffing her face with chocolate.

"Umm Starfire? What exactly are you doing?"

She swallowed the huge gob of chocolate goodness in her mouth. "I am sorry, Rob Schneider, I mean Robin. It is hard for me to say this, but I am going through a period all Tamaranian females like myself must experience. It is called PMS."

"Oh... Okay...?! Well girls from Earth go through that, too. So you don't have to worry. Even Raven has her period sometimes," He said, thinking back to that time. The whole Titans Tower was almost burned to the ground. It was chaos.

"Very well. Please excuse my odd behavior, for I might take it out on you without knowing I did so."

" Oh Okay."

" OKAY!?!?!? OKAY?!!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! GOD! I MEAN YOU DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH A PUSSY?! COME ON FEAR ME AND MY PUSSY OF DARKNESS!!!!"

She then lunges at him. She kisses him hardly. He closes his eyes then opens then mumbling.

" I... Can't.... Breath," he says pushing her off his mouth.

" Use your fucking nose you fucking idiot!" Her eyes then turn green.

" Aw Shit...."

" RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rah rah sisboomba!!!" she breaks out in a cheer. Then zapping him across the room with her glowy hands.

He passes out. Only seeing the evil in her eyes. His Starfire. But this isn't Starfire. It is a different sort of being!

Raven then walks into the room. She looks at the chaos of the room.

" Uh. Starfire. What is up with this?" She points at Robin.

" Well, He fucking wouldn't let me kiss him! I mean GOD DAMN IT he is a guy. Guys on your earth love sex right?"

" Um. Yes. Why yes they do!" She then thinks about what she said. _'Beast Boy is a boy! I mean he has boy in his name! I mean that one time I kissed him and he turned into an anteater and put the tongue in my mouth. Well, he didn't like that cause I just had steak and you know how he is a vegetarian. But he does sneak bacon when no one is looking.'_ She shook her head to rid herself of these strange thoughts of Beast Boy. She doesn't like him, not even as a friend... or does she?! O.o

" THEY ALL LOVE SEX! SEX SEX SEX! I mean if I was you I get to Beast Boy before Terra does," she tells Raven.

_' Shit she is right. Terra is back and she does love him. I gotta get to Beast Boy!' _ She begins to run out of the room.

" Uh. Before I leave. Uh. How long are you going to PMS?" Raven asks Starfire as she writes on Robin's face with marker.

" Um. 1 month!"

" OH... Can you make sure Terra stays occupied?"

" What am I your fucking slave.... But sure why the fuck not!"

" Thanks much Starfire!"

Raven rushes out of the room. Running down the halls of the tower. She stops in her tracks turning to the door. It reads "BEAST BOY" she looks down._' I can't do it. I can't lose my virginity to him yet! Wait yet?!?! Am I expecting to do him sometime?! Oh my. I do love him. I will do it! I will! RIGHT NOW! Beast Boy is going to be called Big Boy now!'_ She knocks on the door.

( At the same moment Starfire was trying to make Terra stay with her. She was playing twister with her. )

Beast Boy answers the door. He scratches his head. " Uh. Hi Raven. Why you here?"

She blushes. " I... I am here.... I am here to.... to...."

" To...."

" TO LOSE OUR VIRGINITY!" She blurts out. She grabs him and pushes him. She knocks him to the ground the door closing behind them.

She silently looked him in the eye and walked towards him as he got to his feet. She had a rapist glare in her eyes. He backs up until he can't go any farther because his bed his right there. She presses her hand against his chest and pushes him onto the bed.

"R-Raven...?"

"He he heeeeeeeeeeehhhh" she said, not even lifting a finger and letting her telekinesis take the job of stripping Beast Boy. Her eyes immediately focused on his dick. She was impressed. She never saw a penis before but she was sure this was a pretty good size. He tried to cover himself up.

" Raven! What are you doing?!"

" Like Starfire said. All boys love sex."

" SEX?!?!?!" he said baffled. _' SEX?!?! I never had sex before! AHHH!!!!! What am I to do!!?!?!?!?!?'_

Raven then strips herself. Beast Boy then has a change of heart when his eyes fix on her breast. She glides over to him. He lays flat on the bed. She lays on top of him.

" Oh Beast Boy. How I long to do this since I met you."

" Raven. I... I never realized...."

She puts her finger on his lips. " Ssshhhh... We have the time of our life now."

He then puts himself inside of her. The pleasure was unbearable for both of them. Raven was moaning in pain as his penis broke the layer of skin inside her. Finally he was all the way in. Raven then began to breath heavily. It turned Beast Boy on. He then rolled over so he be on the top now. She began to moan.

" Yes Beast Boy _YES_!"

She then wraps her legs around his waist.

" HARDER BEAST BOY HARDER!!!!"

He then starts to pound her into his bed. Every hit she takes she feels her heart pound. The colors of green and gray never looked so good blended together. She began to scream.

"Beast Boy... I can't stand it no more... I... I LOVE YOU."

With those words he stopped. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want love. Just sex. Dry hot sex. But Beast Boy isn't like most guys soooo he excepted Raven's proposal.

"I... I love you too Raven."

He then removes himself from her. He lays next to her. Raven turns to him and puts her arm around him. Beast Boy pulls up the covers. They both fall asleep.

( At this time Starfire is beating the shit out of Terra saying she cheated in the twister game.)

( A/N: Woot Woot. Porniverous Chapter! Thanks to Ritsuki-Chan's Help! YAY! I am Her Evilness Sin-San!!! MUHAHAHAHA! I love Beast Boy! hugs him)


	3. High as a Kite

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Raven and Beast Boy are awaken by the sounds of Starfire's PMSing screams. She is running down the hall screaming "WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKERS" over and over again.

She runs into Terra's room, "Wake up motherfucker!"

She then runs into Cyborg's room, "Wake up motherfucker that sleeps with a computer!"

She then barges into Robins room, "Wake up my sweet motherfucker!"

"Wake up motherf..." She says when she reaches "Beast Boy's room. She stares as she sees them laying in the same bed. Raven jumps up a grabs Starfire. They struggle for the longest of time. She finally ties her to the bed. Raven and Beast Boy get dressed.

"What are you going to do to me!" Starfire asks them in a scared voice.

"Nothing unless you tell anyone about what you saw today," Beast Boy threatens.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP TROUBLE PEOPLE GET UP!" Joyce screams over the intercome.

"What is it Joyce." Robin asks.

"The High Hyper Hippi's or the Brady Bunch are attacking the city!" she screams at them.

Raven turns into a giant black raven and flys off. Beast Boy morphs into atriceratops and grabs Cyborg and starts to fly away. Starfire grabs Terra and they then take off. Robin jumps on his motocycle and rides away.

As they are flying Cyborg asks Beast Boy a question, "Dude, I think I am gonna ask Joyce the BIG question!"

"Was the sex good?"Beast Boy says confused.

"NO DUDE! Will you marry me?"

"Uh... I don't swing that way..."

"NOT YOU NUMBNUTS! JOYCE!"

"Oh okay. As long as it ain't me. Good Luck."

They all land on the ground at the sight where the hippi's were last seen.

"Oh, god I am so high right NOW!" A hippi screams as she attacks Raven.

Raven creates a sheild and blocks the attack.

Another hippi comes out and blows super druggy smoke at Robin. Robin starts choking and falls to the ground gasping for air.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY MAN!" Starfire screams as she throws green bolts at the hippi.

Beast Boy comes up behind one of the hippis (almost wrote hippos!) and bashes a frying pan over there head.

"Where did you get that?" Terra asks.

"Dunno?" Beast Boy says and starts bashing other hippis with it.

Once they are all done they finsh they go to leave when Beast Boy tells them to stop.

"I think I found there power source," Beast Boy says pointing at a bong and some joints.

"Oh better bring that to the police...or NOT!" Starfire says and runs off with it.

"TONIGHT WE GET HIGH AS A KITE!" Terra screams.

at the tower-----

"So how does it work...?" Raven asks.

"I dunno. I think we just suck it." Robin answers.

"How does this work...?"Terra asks pointing at the joint.

"You just take somedrugs, roll it in some paper, and lite it," Robin answers.

"Hey dude, how doyou know all this?" Cyborg askshim with curiousity.

"Oh well!LETS JUST GET HIGH!" Starfire screams.

10 seconds later----

"Oh my god you guys... I am so not in the right state of mind," Robin tells them.

"I think thefeums from your joints are getting me a little tipsy!" Joyce tells them.

"Sorry Baby," Cyborgs says andblows the smoke away from her air vent.

"Honey I got something to tell you..." Joyce tellsCyborg.

"I got something totell you too."

"You go first."

"No you."

"No you."

"NO YOU!"

"NOOOOO YOU!"

"Fine, Joyce will you marry me?"

"OH OF COURSE! NOW CANI TELL YOU WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU!"

"Yes..."

"I'M PREGNANT!"

to be continued...


End file.
